


Providence's Island

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Desert Island, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mystical storm tosses Gunnar and Sinbad to the sea and casts them ashore on a lonely island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providence's Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [movies_michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/gifts).



The sky swirled grey over restless waves. Between dark clouds a thin pinkish line hinted at a calm evening beyond, but the crew of the _Providence_ prepared for a storm. Gunnar and Sinbad lashed sails to a mast while Rina and Anwar rolled a barrel into the hold where Cook and Tiger caught it and moved it to safety. 

Gunnar eyed the sea. "Storm after storm since we left Taryn and her daughter in Basra. I don't think it's only the weather."

Sinbad finished off a knot and ran a hand across his brow. "Taryn promised to leave us alone and I believe her. With her daughter she has better things to do. These storms are just a run of bad luck."

"If you say so," Gunnar said, unconvinced. He winced as the first hard sheet of rain hit them.

The storm was the strongest they'd encountered since leaving Basra. It reminded Gunnar of the sea monster's storm on the night he met Sinbad for the first time. He could not help feeling that there was a supernatural force at work, and he did not have the same faith in Taryn's promise as Sinbad.

While the wind howled and the rain battered them, water rose and lifted the _Providence_ high only to plunge it sharply between mountainous waves. Sinbad called for all hands on deck and they rushed to capture unraveling ropes, broken planks, and loose stays. From one perilous crisis to the next the crew yelled out their position to everyone else, straining to be heard over the roar of the storm.

"Mainmast. Sail caught," Rina shouted.

"I'm over the forward hold, holding down the hatch," Anwar checked in next. Tiger caught an errant spar and Cook was at the wheel. Gunnar helped Tiger control the spar and called out to Sinbad. There was no response.

"Sinbad!" Gunnar bellowed Sinbad's name until his throat was raw, the others joining in. Gunnar and Rina rushed across the deck, searching in case Sinbad had been hit and knocked unconscious. Suddenly Tiger cried out, "It's Sinbad! Look!"

The gig had been ripped away and bobbed in the churning sea. Clutching onto it was Sinbad. He stared up at the _Providence_ and yelled but his voice was lost in the storm. Gunnar lashed a rope securely to the railing, tied the other end around his waist and stepped onto the gunwale.

"Gunnar, no!" Rina reached for him as he dove into the water.

Each stroke and kick required all of his strength. It was probably one of the stupidest things he'd ever done in his life, but seeing Sinbad adrift he didn't even have a second thought. The wild waves rose around him and he couldn't see if he made progress or was simply fighting his way to a watery death.

Then his shoulder bumped something heavy and two strong hands grabbed him and hauled him out of the sea just far enough for him to slide into the gig. 

"Why did you do such a stupid thing?" Sinbad said angrily, helping him up. "You could've drowned."

"I did think of that," Gunnar said, reaching for the rope at his waist. "Oh." The rough sea had torn it away. He looked back at the _Providence_. Rina pulled the long rope out of the sea and held up the empty end.

Sinbad frowned at him and shook his head. "Help me keep this thing from coming apart." 

Together they kept the gig from capsizing, and the storm was dying down. They might just get through this alive, Gunnar thought as he watched the _Providence_ roll ahead on the sea. 

A huge, sudden wave reached up like a hand and swung at the gig. Another followed, and another, until they were pushed so far off course they could barely see the ship. A last wave struck so hard Gunnar and Sinbad were knocked flat. Gunnar's head hit the side of the boat and blackness swallowed him.

When he woke the sun was rising in a clear sky and the sea was calm. Too calm. And solid. He sat up and looked around. The gig had run aground on an island. Sinbad sprawled on the rocks beside the boat. He breathed deeply and evenly, asleep. Gunnar climbed out of the gig and crouched next to him, examining him for injuries.

Sinbad twitched awake and rose slowly until he sat cross-legged. He rubbed the back of his head. "You all right?" he asked.

Gunnar's head ached but he had endured much worse. "I'm fine," he said. "What about you?"

Sinbad grimaced as he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders. "Sore all over. But at least I got us ashore while you took your nap." His eyes scanned the unpromising rocky island. "The storm was over but the waves brought us right here."

"Something wants us here." Gunnar didn't like that thought one bit, but ever since he met Sinbad he had stopped questioning the forces that intervened in their lives. 

Sinbad stood up, pressed his hands to his hips and arched his back. "Then we better see why," he said, holding out his hand. He helped Gunnar to his feet and they started their exploration by following the coastline.

It was a tiny island and by midday they had circled it. The sun was high and hot overhead. An island like this should have been buffeted by sea breezes but the air was unnaturally heavy and still. 

They stopped when they returned to the gig. Sinbad wiped the sweat from his face, took off his shirt and rolled it into a cap. 

As they headed for the center of the island Sinbad said, "Jumping into the sea like that. You're always doing such reckless things."

Gunnar barked out a laugh in disbelief. " _I_ do reckless things? What about you?"

Sinbad grinned at him. "Yes, but I have an excuse. I'm Sinbad. It's my nature to be reckless. Just ask anybody."

"Some excuse." Gunnar shook his head, smiling. "Maybe it's in my nature, too. At least since I met you."

Sinbad's grin widened and he slapped Gunnar's shoulder. "So I'm a bad influence?"

"Just ask anybody."

They trudged over the sharp, barren ground and climbed the jagged tumble of rocks that was the island's highest point. Gunnar watched the empty horizon. 

"They'll be looking for us. If the _Providence_ survived the storm."

"It survived," Sinbad said firmly. He sat down on a flat-faced rock.

"How can you be so certain?" Gunnar sat down beside him.

"I can feel it." Sinbad stared ahead as if he expected the ship to appear at any moment. "Have you ever had a bond with someone that is so close you can feel them even when they're far away? Something you can't explain but it's like that person is always with you."

Gunnar gazed at him and said slowly, "Yes, I have." His heart pounded in his chest. He could not look away this time. Sinbad was handsome and regal in his certainty.

Sinbad met his gaze and read it. He cocked one eyebrow and his lips quirked. "I was speaking of the ship."

"I know," Gunnar said with a soft smile. He glanced down and shook his head at himself. 

Sinbad reached for him and laid his hand on Gunnar's shoulder. "Of course, it's true that one can feel such a bond with more than one soul."

Gunnar looked up, braced for a quick teasing grin and gentle brotherly joke. But Sinbad was still and serious and his eyes flashed with a new, welcome certainty. He slid his hand along Gunnar's shoulder and cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a slow caressing kiss. When they drew apart, Gunnar chuckled softly with happiness and wrapped Sinbad in a strong hug. They kissed again. And again, until the rough rocks they were sitting on felt like knives.

Sinbad rose and pulled Gunnar to his feet, then caught him in his arms for another kiss.

"This is not the kind of place where I hoped this would happen," Gunnar sighed. He ran his hands over Sinbad's bare back and touched his lips to Sinbad's neck.

"A palace would be better," Sinbad agreed. His hands slid under Gunnar's shirt and smoothed up his back and over his chest. "With a huge bed covered with pillows."

"Or a grassy field in the shade of trees," Gunnar said and kissed Sinbad's ear.

"Or even an old hammock swinging on a beaten-up ship," Sinbad laughed. He stepped back and took Gunnar's hand. "We'll make do with what we have. Come on!"

They scrambled down the rocks and across the shore to the gig. They climbed inside and lay down together, using their clothes as cushions. The little boat was firmly grounded and rocked only with their movements as they kissed and caressed through the afternoon until the sun hung low above the horizon.

Lazy and content after their lovemaking, Gunnar rested his head on Sinbad's shoulder and watched the sky turn purple. Sinbad's fingers stroked his cheek and jaw.

"I don't know if the old hammock can support the weight. Or the activity," Gunnar said. He was thinking of the _Providence_ and a slight sadness washed through him. "And it would be very cramped. And very public."

"Move the hammock to my cabin," Sinbad said simply. "Or join me in my cot." He pressed his lips to Gunnar's forehead.

"Sinbad. What I'm trying to say..."

Sinbad shifted around to kiss him and look into his eyes. "I know. But our friends understand us. They love us. And the ship wants this."

"The ship?" Gunnar frowned a little. "You think the _Providence_ wants us to be together?"

Sinbad smiled confidently. "I know she does. The _Providence_ sent us here. You were right that something more than bad weather worked to separate us from the others. It was the ship herself."

Gunnar started to laugh but Sinbad was absolutely serious. "What makes you so sure?" Gunnar asked.

"Because there she is," Sinbad said and pointed out to sea. Gunnar sat up and was astonished to see the ship sailing startlingly close.

"That bond you spoke of," he murmured. "Quite useful, isn't it?"

Sinbad pecked his cheek and nuzzled his jaw. "But not as fun as this bond."

He jumped to his feet and stood, entirely naked, and waved for the ship. Gunnar saw Rina, Anwar, and Tiger lined up at the railing. Rina waved back.

"Sinbad!" He grabbed up their clothes and fumbled into his trousers.

Sinbad caught the shirt Gunnar threw at him and slung it over his shoulder, laughing. "There's no hiding now, my friend. And the sooner they know, the sooner we can get past the embarrassment and you can join me in my cabin."

Gunnar's cheeks burned but he had to admit that Sinbad was right. "You always have to be clever," he said with grudging admiration. "Clever and reckless."

Sinbad locked his hand over Gunnar's wrist and pulled him up. "Just like someone else I know," he grinned.

"You're a bad influence, remember? Just ask anybody." Gunnar returned his grin and waved at the ship. He laughed at Anwar's wide-eyed comprehension, Rina's satisfied smile, and Tiger's resigned shrug. They couldn't see Cook at the ship's wheel but Gunnar had a feeling that Cook knew everything already. After all, Cook was even more connected to the ship than Sinbad.

And Sinbad was right, Gunnar thought as the first gust of ordinary sea breeze blew over the island. The ship brought them here to be together. The ship wanted this. 

And who was he to fight _Providence_?


End file.
